


Daylight

by Jocelyn_Sixth



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, War, heal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn_Sixth/pseuds/Jocelyn_Sixth
Summary: He was a renegade son of the pure-blood Black family, the first love of my sister, Cassiopeia.And I was his fiancee, whom he hated from the very beginning and was forced on him by the family.





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my works, but my mother tongue is not English, I hope you guys can tolerate my grammatical mistakes and naive writing.  
> Thanks :)

Chapter 001

Agatha had a dream.

There was a little girl in a black lace dress. The little girl has long black curly hair, a pair of lime green beautiful big eyes, her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose compared to the general peers is a little high, but not ugly, on the contrary, it gives her a bit of a hero.

She walked slowly forward, holding her skirts carefully in her hands, and looking about her from time to time, with a look on her face that made her afraid of being discovered.

At last she stopped.

Before her eyes stood another boy of her own age.

The boy's hair was a dazzling light gold color, which was quite different from the girl's deep black long hair. The girl who saw the boy did not seem surprised, but straightened her skirt more easily. Then she lifted her head proudly and said to the boy, "Don't try to stop me, Aquarius."

The boy named Aquarius was a little startled, then looked at the girl with a firm face and said: "I don't allow you to hurt her any more... Cathy, Agatha is our own sister, and you and I should know that.”

The girl listened to Aquarius, originally pale sickly face actually a few silk blush, and that is obviously the result of anger. She took a deep breath, and then replied with a resounding voice, "You are not to compare me to that low bastard! You and I are all descendants of the bloodline Greengrass, and she's just an illegitimate daughter with dirty blood running through her veins! She is as filthy as her mother!”

Just then, another girl in a light pink dress came out from behind Aquarius.

Her hands were wrapped around a small white rabbit doll, and her little face was frightened and puzzled.

Strangely, the little girl behind Aquarius was obviously more like him than the dark-haired girl. She had soft golden curls that reached to her waist, and a small face about the size of a hand.

Only the eyes, which were as amber as the eyes of a cat, were quite different from the sea-blue eyes of Aquarius.

......

Agatha's eyes flew open.

More and more, with the sun shining through clear glass windows on the Hogwarts return train, more and more anxious fifth graders are getting off their nerves, even the normally dignified Slytherin.

Agatha rubbed her eyes laboriously, and paled a little when she thought of her dream.

"Are you awake?” Aquarius, who was sitting beside Agatha, closed his book and asked with some concern when she finally came to herself.

Agatha nodded a little and said "HMM."

"What's the matter? Was it a nightmare? You don't look very well. Do you need some soothing spices? I have some left in my suitcase. I remember every time you took the hogwarts express, you felt a little sick."

"No, I'm fine." Agatha pursed her lips, then smiled at Aquarius. "Just feeling a little tired. By the way, why don’t you go to Cassiopeia’s?”

“Cathy doesn't need me.”

Agatha understood the implication of this remark. Cathy, also known as Cassiopeia Greengrass, is the apple of the Greengrass family, a well-known celebrity at Slytherin, and the dream girl of many fifteen-year-olds at Hogwarts.

Cassiopeia was a beautiful girl, and the only one of the three children in the Greengrass family with long black hair. It was said that her hair sparkled like jet, and even that which was as long as gold was sure to pale around her.

Agatha thought this while reluctantly picking up a strand of her long blond hair.

"All right, Aquarius." Agatha took a deep breath and turned to Aquarius.

”It’s time for me to step into the rank of prefect.”

Aquarius gave Agatha a gentle smile. "Good luck."

Agatha stood up, smoothed the silver and pine pin green tie she had tied around her neck, then draped herself in a broad dark black robe, and turned and walked out of the train box.

It's been so many years, 15 years to be exact. She still has this dream.

Agatha had to admit that she was a little surprised at how stingy she was.

*** 

"How do you do, miss Greengrass? A third-grade Slytherin girl greeted Agatha with a leisurely smile when she saw her wearing the order of the prefect.

"Hello. “Agatha nodded her head slightly, then said in her most gentle voice, "Watch your step, please don't go too fast."

"Thank you, miss Greengrass." The young girl bent her knees a little, grateful to Agatha.

But Agatha understood that it was all superficial and friendly. Slytherins would grow up to be too shrewd, because Slytherins had been selfish and selfish since their ancestors. This trait, along with their blood, flows through their veins.

Agatha pursed her lips, and she was no exception.

Miss Greengrass? Agatha believed that everyone in the Slytherin house, when she said this name to her, must be filled with disdain and disdain. They must all have agreed with Cassiopeia that she did not deserve the name "Greengrass."

Because she was born out of wedlock.

The illegitimate daughter of a mudblood.

"Evans -" a voice in front of her suddenly interrupted Agatha's thoughts. Agatha looked up and saw a bespectioned Gryffindor teenager chasing another Gryffindor girl with beautiful red hair and green eyes in the corridor.

Lily Evans.

Agatha knew this Gryffindor.

"Go away, Potter." Evans had never before seemed so restless and angry. "I think I've made it clear, I hate you, Potter. I hate all the grandiose ways you try to get attention. You think you're going to get it, don't you? Do you think that will make you look great? And I just think you're stupid, so stay away from me!"

"I apologize. I know I was wrong! I was just... But is -"

"I don't need it." Evans dropped the word coldly and left Potter where he was without looking back.

Potter's face was a little ugly, but more than that, his eyes were in a trance because he hadn't noticed Agatha until she coughed.

"Potter." Agatha spoke up and warned him not to make discipline in the carriage any more chaotic.

"Sorry, Greengrass." James potter looked slightly startled when he saw Agatha. "I didn't mean to disturb the order, I -"

Agatha raised her chin thoughtfully, then spoke slowly to him. "if you can promise me that you won't do anything to upset me next, I can forget what just happened. But can you do it, Potter?”

"Yes, I promise." Potter nodded appreciatively.

James was secretly glad that he had met this Slytherin is the friendly "Greengrass", if it is other Slytherins, he really can not guarantee that there will be a "fierce battle" in the carriage.

But at this point, Evans and his relationship is enough to make him headache, he pursued Evans for so many years, the relationship is not easy to ease some, but did not expect that Evans would be because of the "Snivellus" want to break up with him completely.

However, James Potter thinks there is a silver lining.

After all, he had always been an optimistic Gryffindor.

"James, when are you going to hang out with Evans?"

Hearing a familiar voice suddenly in front of her, Agatha raised her head in spite of herself. Sirius Black was looking bored with his hands in his pockets, but when his eyes fell on Agatha his handsome face suddenly took on a look of disgust.

It was as if for a moment he saw something that made him sick.

Agatha could not help but bend the corners of her mouth, secretly sneer: the heart has dissatisfaction but do not know how to restrain, put their own emotions on the face for others to see. They are just a bunch of childish children.

"Evans hasn't been here a long time, Sirius." James potter looked back at Sirius, embarrassed to go on explaining too much in front of Agatha. “But I still need to thank Greengrass first.”

Sirius raised his eyes warily and frowned. "For what?"

"Is it okay to say 'Greengrass is the only Slytherin that's good for me'?" James said, half jokingly, glancing at Agatha at the same time, but Agatha was still smiling and seemed not to be offended, and James could not help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks anyway." He added with a wave of his hand.

"You're welcome," whispered Agatha. "we're not in the same house, but we're all students at Hogwarts anyway."

James was relieved to hear Agatha's answer. Somehow he did have that confidence that miss Greengrass would keep her promise to keep his "secret".

To his surprise, Sirius snorted contemptuously and then uttered something that shocked both James and Agatha.

"Hypocrisy."

Agatha looked startled, but then, with a quick, unflappable gesture of her chin, she said to Sirius, "Mr. Black, if I recall correctly, you were among the group that attacked Severus Snape, our four-year student at the end of the final examination?"

Instead of answering Agatha's question, Sirius glared at her.

"As the prefect of Slytherin, I think I have an obligation to fight for justice for the students of our academy. But Slytherins are not the kind of people who want to meddle in other people's business. However, when sometimes if someone crosses our line, the rest of Slytherins won't just let it happen."

Agatha glanced again at the disgusted Sirius Black and the slightly disturbed James Potter, then again put on her trademark gentle smile as Agatha Greengrass should be, and said, "Then, gentlemen, if there is nothing else to do, I'll take my leave first."


End file.
